


Healer

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembers the first time he met her. Faelwen, his beloved.</p>
<p>Gandalf reminisces on his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Gandalf is called Olórin more often than Gandalf, but he's still Gandalf.  
> Also, you're getting two stories today because I didn't have one for you yesterday :)

**Healer**

 

He still remembered the first time he met her.

She was graceful like all those of her race, and beautiful even stained with dirt and blood from the battle. She was kneeling beside Elrond, both of them working tirelessly over a wounded young elf. She had stood and left to fetch something for the half-elven healer, and stumbled over the fallen bow of the wounded male on her return. Olórin, known to elves as Mithrandir, to dwarves as Tharkûn and to men as Gandalf, caught the elf maiden with ease.

To his shock, the small white light in his left palm flared green at the touch of his hands to hers. A small gasp escaping the elleth brought his eyes to hers, and he was amazed by the depth of colour to her brilliant blue eyes. A shy blush formed on the elleth’s fair cheeks, and Olórin bowed elegantly to the maiden as he released her hands.

“Forgive me, dear lady, for impeding your way,” he murmured. “Might I know your name?” The blush on the elleth’s cheeks darkened. Elrond glanced up from the herbs his apprentice had dropped, looking between her and the Maiar. A smile formed briefly on his lips.

“Mithrandir, might I introduce you to Faelwen? Faelwen, I am sure you have heard of our allied Istari.”

“Of course, my lord,” Faelwen murmured, ducking her head shyly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mithrandir.” Olórin was utterly enchanted.

“Likewise, Lady Faelwen,” he murmured. Elrond, unnoticed by the couple, chuckled to himself and returned his full attention to the young elf warrior he was healing. “Might I have the honour of your company at this eve’s meal?”

“Yes,” Faelwen murmured back, and Olórin smiled.

-H-

He still remembered what it felt like when she died.

She was almost the entire army away from him, but the shining blue light in his palm let him know that she was faring well. Still he fought to get closer to his beloved, knowing better than anyone that she was more a healer than a fighter. Faelwen could use a weapon as well as the next elf, but she hated to do so. She would much rather dart in and take care of a wounded comrade than stand over him or her in defense.

Olórin loved her all the more for her selflessness.

He was only fifty yards from her when it happened. Faelwen, his beautiful, beloved soulmate, was kneeling over a fallen elleth warrior applying pressure to a stab wound in the other female’s side. A pair of twin warriors – Elrond’s sons – stood over the two women, their green soul lights flashing with every parry and thrust of their swords.

Only Olórin saw the goblin dart beneath the twins’ guard and slide a blade into Faelwen’s back.

He screamed out her name, eyes wide and hand outstretched as his beautiful Ñoldor soulmate collapsed over her patient. The light in her blue eyes faded quickly, her dark hair spilling across her face as the light in Olórin’s hand darkened from blue to black, a faint white ring around the dull light.

Faelwen was dead, and all those who had part in her death would tremble before Olórin’s wrath.

-H- 

“Mister Gandalf, are you well?” Ori asked softly, concern creasing his young face as he looked up at the wizard. Gandalf blinked a few times and gave a small smile to the young dwarf.

“I am fine, young Ori, merely remembering,” he murmured, leaning back against the tree behind him and observing the dwarves and hobbit around the fire. Balin and Dori were side-by-side, leaning into each other as they laughed at Fíli and Kíli’s antics. Bilbo was blushing pink where he rested against Thorin’s side, their blue soul lights shining faintly from their clasped left hands. Bofur was casting sideways glances at Nori and fiddling with his gloves, before standing and heading over to the other dwarf.

The smile on Gandalf’s face spread a little wider, and he glanced back down at the still-frowning Ori.

“Why don’t you join your fellows, Ori? I am sure you would rather their company than that of a doddering old wizard like myself.”

“You're not doddering, Mister Gandalf,” Ori protested, and Gandalf chuckled.

“Be as that may, I am sure you will be happier in their company. I myself need to speak with Lord Elrond.” Ori nodded and slipped back into the circle between Fíli and Dori, smiling at Bombur when the portly dwarf offered him some food.

Gandalf smiled fondly at the company, and then slipped away to think more on his beloved Faelwen.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, next is Fíli and his soulmate.


End file.
